Ryotaro Okiayu
Ryotaro Okiayu (置鮎 龍太郎, Okiayu Ryōtarō, born November 17, 1969 in Kitakyushu, Fukuoka Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Aoni Production. He stated that he was named after the historical figure, Sakamoto Ryōma, and claims to be "a little technologically illiterate" with the times. Since his family name is considered difficult to pronounce, he is called a variety of nicknames by fellow voice actors during radio shows, interviews, and live events. A few of them include "Ryo-chan", "Okkie", and "Chikiko". He is married to fellow voice actor, Ai Maeda. Most people know him better by his typecast "dark and cold" voice for characters in the anime and video game industry, such as his roles for Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach), Tezuka Kunimitsu (Prince of Tennis), or Gaius (Tales of Xillia). Occasionally he will use his lighter, natural voice to act out cheerful or younger characters. He is a popular voice actor with the female audience, and he has participated in several drama CDs catering to them. Okiayu has said to have enjoyed acting as Motochika the most out of his Warriors roles and commented to have liked his character's weapon and cool personality. For his role as Sima Shi, he states he can't relate to him personally since his character is a tense, important figure. However, he tried his best for his position and hopes to have performed Sima Shi correctly. He intends to do his best to honor the late Tsuyoshi Takishita while acting as Sima Yi. Works with Koei *Ma Su - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Hidehiko Uesugi (Braun) - Megami Ibunroku Persona drama CDs *Toshizō Hijikata - Ishin no Arashi Bakumatsu Shishiden *Yang Jian - Fengshen Yanyi series *King Zhou - '' Fengshen Yanyi'' *Guan Shu - Fengshen Yanyi 2 *Masamune Date, Muneshige Tachibana, Shigenari Kimura, Kagekatsu Uesugi, "Shadow" - Kessen *Ma Chao, Fa Zheng - Kessen II *Nobunaga Oda - Kessen III *Akram - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Banjoyuugi, Iroetebako, Hachiyoushou, Maihitoyo, and 100man-nin), Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2, Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Special *Hakuryu (taller), Kokuryu - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Izayoiki and Labyrinth) *Nasatya - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Daniel Stewart - WinBack *Alan McPherson - Nanatsu no Hikan: Senritsu no Bishou *Zhang Liao, Guo Jia - Dynasty Tactics series *Ho Yong-Hwa - Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner *Motochika Chōsokabe, Male protagonist - Samurai Warriors series *Orochi, Motochika Chōsokabe, Orochi X, Sima Shi - Warriors Orochi series *Treize Khushrenada - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3; reprise of his original role in Wing *Sima Shi, Player character (Online), Sima Yi - Dynasty Warriors series *Patroklos - Troy Musou *Kaku - One Piece: Pirate Warriors; reprise of his role in the anime *Hyou - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 Live Events *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve Chokuzen Niconico Namahousou'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Jump Festa 2013 Koei Tecmo Special Stage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - both Hatsuharu and Ouka; message for guests of the second canceled event *''Jump Festa 2011 Sengoku Musou 3 Z/Moushouden Special Stage'' - not officially, but he did surprise everyone by dropping by the Koei booth and caused quite the stir during Kusao and Midorikawa's talk show; he even hopped on stage *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Unveiling Press Event'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa & Live ~ Haruka Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2009 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance Live ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' - not present, performed prerecorded narration *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Personal blog, Twitter page *Fansite dedicated to various characters he has voiced Category: Voice Actors